Prank or Treat: UNCENSORED
by Shadow Commando
Summary: Set during the original Prank or Treat, Manic's relatives come all the way from South Island to spend Halloween with his family, but one of his cousins gets left behind...and he now thirsts for revenge! O.O
1. Nightmare on Derp Street

(South Island- October 30th, 2003)

A lone yellow bus rolled along the beach, toward a single house waiting at the end of the neighborhood. The house was one out of many on this part of the island, but what made it stand out was the brown color of the house, which beautifully contrasted the many orange lights decorating it, as halloween was only 24 hours away. And as if that weren't obvious, the family living in this particular house went to great pains to decorate for one of their favorite times of year, as the lights weren't the only decoration their property held, for out in the yard were several monstrous looking manniquens, each looking like a well known monster figure.

The bus slowed as it approached this particular house, then gradually came to a halt in front of it. The doors opened...and the bus driver could be heard shouting "GET OUT!" as he booted a bright orange hedgehog out the door. Said hedgehog bounced a few times before coming to a stop in a splits position that any yoga master would have called "Holy Crap" then turned his head 180 degrees, looking back at the bus driver.

"How was I to know that lighting a fire on the bus and setting loose my ant collection would cause chaos?" asked the hedgehog innocently.

"That's only besides the point. You got booted because you went nuts when some random girl mentioned the word _chocolate_," replied the driver.

The hedgehog, whose name was Matt, suddenly went still.

"Chocolate?...didju say..._chocolate_?" he asked as his eyes rolled back.

"Not again!" said the bus driver, closing the doors.

"Chocolate," continued Matt, "Chocolate! CHOCOLATE!"

The bus driver floored the gas and the bus skidded for a few seconds before finally taking off, Matt close behind shouting "CHOCOLAAAAAATE!"

Once the bus got up to full speed, the driver sighed with relief, thinking Matt to be lagging behind and slowly regaining his chocolate free mind...then a ninja sword stabbed through the ceiling, narrowly missing the driver.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he squealed.

Another blade came down through the ceiling, missing the driver, but taking off his wig in the process. The blade went back up through the ceiling, which separated the sword from the fake hair, which got blown to the back of the bus by an open window.

"Hey, give that back!" shouted the driver as the kids started playing with his wig.

He would have gone back to get it when both swords came through the ceiling again. The driver ducked to avoid getting impaled and was about to slow the bus down when an orange hedgehog wearing a hockey mask appeared in front of the windshield, holding two ninja swords and hanging from the top of the bus by his feet.

"I'LL EAT YOUR SOULS!" he shouted in a voice too deep to be his own.

Everyone on the bus screamed, and the bus driver slammed down the brake, bringing the bus to a screetching halt. Matt flew off the bus and rolled across the road a few times before lying still, unmoving...

"Is he dead?" asked a kid sitting near the front.

Matt sat up and looked at the bus through his Jason mask with a piercing gaze.

"No!" replied the driver, who slammed down on the gas.

Matt watched the bus zoom torward him and got into a fighting stance with his katanas.

"BRING IT ON!" he roared.

(BAM)

The bus hit Matt, and everything froze. He then saw a white screen that displayed the words: **Error- HTTP 404 not found.**

(...)

"WAH!" shouted Matt, sitting up in his bed, "It was horrible! Bus! Crash! Error report! Chocolate!" he shouted.

"That's alright, honey, it was just a dream...now go back to sleep," said Big the Cat, who was lying next to Matt.

(...)

"WAH!" shouted Matt, sitting up in his bed...again.

Matt awoke from the nap he'd taken after getting home from school a few hours before.

"You alright?" asked his sister, Caity, a brown colored hedgehog, who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I dreamed I was married to Big, and that a bus knocked me out of the fiction again, :B" replied Matt.


	2. The Council of Four

**The previous chapter was just the first of several, so buckle up and read on.**

(October 30, 2003)

Matt was sitting in a hot tub surrounded by several hawt girls, all of whom were staring at him hungrily.

"Oh Match, you're soooo hawt!" they all grooled, using his signature nickname, "let us be yours."

Smiling through his sunglasses, Matt replied, "Don't worry, laydees, Match has enough fire for everyone."

The girls all opened their mouths to respond, but to Matt's surprise, they all started chirping in unison.

"ARP! ARP! ARP! ARP! ARP!"

(...)

Matt's eyes crept open to see his alarm clock laughing in his face.

A moment later, that same clock went flying through his window to inflict its high volume misery on someone else while Matt curled up into a spike ball and tried going back to sleep, as he was still quite tired, yet sleep seemed to have escaped through the window with his alarm.

That, and he was becoming more aware of his aching stomach which had begun to digest itself.

He rolled out of bed, then rolled across the floor, bounced down the stairs, and glided to the kitchen...exactly the way a bowling ball wouldn't. He then pulled a box of Lucky Charms cereal out of the oven and got ready to pour himself a bowl, when dozens of rabid leprechauns jumped out and ran all over the place.

"Not again!" shouted the orange hedgehog.

Then a light bulb appeared over his head and he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a shotgun, spraying hundreds of BBs all over the place, hitting furniture and leprechauns indiscriminately, making couch stuffings and lucky charms explode everywhere, until all the green clad midgets were dead.

**M-MA-MA-MA-MONSTER KILLLL!**

"Can't I eat cereal without it attacking me?" asked Matt in frustration.

He then looked around and noticed no one else was in the house.

"Hello?" he called.

No response.

He looked in the bedrooms, the laundry room, the bathrooms, the kitchen (again), and even in the fridge. But they were nowhere to be found.

"I made my family disappear!" O_O he stated, realization dawning on him.

(3 hours earlier)

"Let's leave him while he's still asleep!" said Matt's dad, Cameron.

(Present)

"You mean they left me? D:" asked Matt.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to know that!" said Matt's dad, appearing from out of nowhere.

"And you're not supposed to be here," said the author.

(Matt's dad disappears in a poof of logic)

"So they ditched me," said Matt, thoughtfully, "Looks like that leaves me free to do whatever I want then...like cause chaos in the neighborhood with my friends!"

His expression suddenly turned reptilian.

"You don't have any friends, precious!"

(Expression returns to normal)

"Yes I do, they live in my magic tree house."

(reptilian)

"That's because they're not real, precious!"

(normal)

"Who cares what you think? I'm gathering the gang right now."

Matt ran outside to the tree house and called his friends by name. A moment later, he returned to the kitchen with Teddy, Noose, and Donut in hand, and set them down on the table. Teddy was a little brown bear with black, beady eyes, whom Matt found in a trash can two years back, and despite his cuddly appearance, he was always telling Matt to burn things, which he either found creepy or genius, depending on his mood. Noose was a rolled up newspaper that told funny jokes, so Matt decided to let him stay for a while. Donut was what his name implied: a round cake ring with frosting, but unlike his first two buddies, he rarely spoke, except to say the most random things ever, every now and then. Matt wasn't sure of the reason for this, but it might have had something to do with his health, as he did look a little green at the moment. His parents called the condition "mold" which didn't sound good, but he was determined to find a cure for his frosted friend, nonetheless. Tho that would have to wait, as he had more urgent matters at hand:

"I've gathered the council of four for an emergency session," Matt began, "At O' Eight hundred hours, this morning, I was awoken by my alarm clock as I normally am, but upon coming downstairs, I discovered no one was home, so I looked everywhere, but it seems they've left for the family trip to the Hedges' house without me, so now I am at a loss of what to do about it, and therefore, I'm open to suggestions. Do you mentlegen have any?"

Teddy was the first to speak up: "I say we burn down the house! Then they won't have a home to return to."

"Mhmm, and neither will I, so you're overruled," replied Matt, pacing around the table.

"What if, instead of looking at the glass as half empty, you used the time given to you to try something creative?" asked Noose calmly.

That made sense, he could always make himself useful with the time given to him.

"What'dja have in mind?" asked Matt.

The newspaper replied "Well, since you're obviously home alone, you could go around the island...wait till no one is looking...and TOTALLY **(*BLEEP*)** STUFF UP!"

Now THAT was an idea. Rather than destroying anything his family owned, he could cause chaos all over the neighborhood, using his vast arsenal of pranks he'd been perfecting for years. With his family gone, nobody would see it coming, and neither would they know what hit em afterward since they'd think he went with his family.

"It's perfect! With my brilliant mind, I shall take over the backyard!" declared Matt, raising his fist into the air.

Then, to Matt's surprise, Donut spoke.

"Throw me out the window!" he said.

"Great idea! 8B" said Matt stupidly.

Without thinking, Matt picked up the pastry and chucked him out the window. It flew over several houses and landed in the garage of Papa Bearnstein Bear, going splat on the shotgun he was cleaning.

"Oh my gawd. Sasha!...**WHO TOUCHED MY GUN?**" he roared.


	3. The Night of Night

**Ho ho ho MAN! You would not BELIEVE...how long this took.**

Match had been staring at the wall for the past half hour when the phone rang.

Picking it up, he asked, "Hello?"

A small black face appeared on the receiver and blew out a white hot beam of lazar.

"BWAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Blue Wizard has gained a level!" said a deep, wise voice from the sky.

"Sorry, got gas problems," burped Match's friend, Night, on the other end.

"BRLBLBOWBLRBUBLBLB!" gurgled the pile of ashes that was Match, morphing itself back together, "OKEH! Entire family left without me for that Halloween Party they were talking about. Need assistance!"

"You have three cryptek spyders on their way. Please prepare their ritual machine sacrifice," replied Night on the other end.

"Night, you know I don't carry three tons of scrap in my room," shot back Match.

"...Of course not! Heh heh, only silly people would," laughed Night nervously, "Redirecting them, I'll be over in a sec."

As soon as Match hung up, he heard a knock at his front door which resembled morse code. Racing- and tripping and tumbling- down the stairs, he answered the door to see a gray hedgehog, quills and hair messily cascading down and around his face, as well as over his black T-Shirt with Jim Raynor on it, which hung untucked over denim shorts. His blue eyes were bright and steely, and hi-

"Match, who are you talking to?" asked Night, puzzlement lining his features.

The fiery orange hedgehog was at a loss for words and simply pointed past Night and stated, "Oh look! Big the Cat running in circles, frothing at the mouth!"

"Nice try but I still think you're weird," replied Night, "...so ya gonna lemme in or what?"

Match stepped aside and Night walked past him, ignoring Big who really did run by, frothing at the mouth.

Walking past the basement, Match opened a closet which they stepped into, only to press a button that raised the fake back wall, revealing a concealed hallway lined with Dalek robots.

"State your identity!" demanded one that was colored red.

"Chill out, brah, the firehog is home!" winked Match, walking by.

"Proceed!" blooped the red Dalek.

Both hedgehogs reached a phone booth. Night stood close by while Match dialed in the right numbers, after which, the floor beneath them opened up and they dropped into the basement.

"You know we could have just used the stairs to get here, right?" asked Night.

Match went stiff, then whirled around with a Desert Eagle and fired it at Night, who back flipped from the force of the shot and landed on his face.

"You were the one who installed it in the first place...something the REAL Night would have known," replied Match, right as the steel colored hedgehog on the ground changed back into a Red Spy.

Then Match heard another knock at the door and raced back upstairs to find the real Night waiting for him, box of chocolates in hand.

"This is an emergency meeting," said Match, "not a date."

"Oh these aren't chocolates," said Night, stepping inside the house, "it's my VENGEANCE BOX!"

"You hit people with it?" asked Match, an eyebrow raised in cornfusion.

"No, fool! This veritable treasure chest contains all the items I use to spread chaos, panic, and disorder when I get bored, but it appears you have need of it, right now.

Match remembered the Council of Four reaching a similar decision before...

"It's what Donut would have wanted," sighed Match.

"Wuzzat?" asked Night, looking up from his Chocolate Box of Vengeance.

"Donut's mold couldn't be cured, so he made me throw him out the window," replied Match, mournfully.

Night knew what his friend was going through.

"I know what you're going through," he whispered.

"That's what I just said!" exclaimed the author.

(Anywho...)

"You...you do?" asked Match.

"Indeed...I misplaced my heart," continued Night.

Match was shocked.

"You don't mean-"

Night tearfully interrupted him, "I lost my heart piece while saving Hyrule!"

After some hugging, crying, and overdosing on chocolate that came out of nowhere, the two hedgehogs got back to Match's problems, now that Night's were out of the way.

"But still, it won't be the same without Donut," explained Match, "he and I did so many things together."

"Did you picture him being with you forever?" asked Night.

"Wut?" asked Match, confusedly.

Flexing his chest out, Night exclaimed, "Deep down, you knew from the moment you met him that you wouldn't always be with him. Tho it is hard to say goodbye to those we love most, we don't get to decide when they are taken from us, nor can we base our entire lives on any one of them for that same reason, for it is the folly of men to believe that they are great players on the stage of history, that their actions might affect the grand procession that is the passage of time. It is an insulting conceit a powerful man might clasp tight to his bosom that he might sleep away the night, safe in the knowledge that, but for his presence, the world would not turn, the mountains would crumble and the seas dry up. But if the remembrance of history has taught us anything, it is that, in time, all things will pass. Unnumbered civilizations before ours are naught but dust and bones, and greatest heroes of their age are forgotten legends. No man lives forever and even as memory fades, so too will any remembrance of him. It is a universal truth and an unavoidable law that cannot be denied, despite the protestations of the vain, the arrogant and the tyrannical."

"You stole that from Warhammer," said Match, flatly.

"Horus was the exception," replied Night, dutifully.

In unison, a fist over their hearts, they both exclaimed, "HORUS WAS THE EXCEPTION!"

"But srsly, let's just get this over with," continued Night, heading down into the basement, passing the dead Spy who now had a swarm of flies buzzing around him.

Setting the box on a table, Night began rummaging through the many items the tiny box contained, tossing aside those that he had no need of:

"Radioactive Flyswatter...hypnotoad...72 inch flatscreen...nuclear launch codes...Pharaoh Tutenkhaman's finger...rubber chicken-"

"That chicken looks pretty real to me," interrupted Match.

"So THAT explains why it smells so bad and has maggots crawling out of it," exclaimed Night, tossing that particular item much further away.

Then a devilish grin appeared on his face as he gazed into the box.

"Oh yes...this is PERFECT!" Night laughed evilly, an eerie green glow rising out of the Chocolate Box.

**Tune in next chapter to find out what Night intends to destroy the neighborhood with! :U**

**...and press the review button! \|/**


End file.
